


Mystery girl

by Purplebluecrow



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mention of cannon character death, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplebluecrow/pseuds/Purplebluecrow
Summary: Piett encounters a strange woman on board the SSD Executor in Darth Vader's chambers.





	Mystery girl

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for mentions of cannon character death and talk of concubines.

Despite Piett having given reports to Darth Vader on multiple occasions, there was still something unnerving about giving a report to him personally.

Perhaps it was the fact that Piett had watched the previous admiral be killed by him, and been given his rank over his literal dead body. Maybe the admiral did not like the idea of being killed by his superior officer on a whim.

Arriving at the doorway to Lord Vader's room, Piett took a breath before he entered. 

There was a girl there standing in Vader's- well he still wasn't quite sure what to call it, a black sphere with square teeth that intersected in the middle, parted he could see the bright white interior with Vader sitting down in the central chair, and the girl leaning up against the spherical wall, her arms crossed and an angry look across her face. She seamed to be glaring directly at Vader for some reason.

He had never seen anyone else in that sphere with Vader before. In fact he hadn't see anyone in this room at all. A few of the other officers had curiously asked what the inside of it looked like after they had found out he made reports there several times. The officers had made lewd remarks about what they had thought was inside of it. Piett had calmly told them that it was a rather barren room with some strange sphere in the middle. They had seemed disappointed at his response.

That made him wonder, why was this woman here?

When the admiral had entered they both turned to look at him, as he had just interrupted a heated conversation. 

The woman was not in any standard Imperial uniform. With a white shirt that had some type of grease stain on in, and a short sleeve red leather jacket, the dark haired girl reminded him of the smugglers and bounty hunters he used to see on his home planet Axxila.

For the first time in a while Piett seemed to be at a loss for words. Even when the previous admiral Ozzel had been been choked to death in front of him he managed to nervously say a few words to Lord Vader.

"The report admiral." Vader spoke taking Piett back into reality.

"Yes, my lord." He respond, regaining his wits.

Trying not to even glance at the dark haired girl, Piett walked forward and handed the datapad off to Vader. The admiral could see her giving him a look from the corner of his eye. 

"Escort this girl to my private hanger, and make sure she leaves this time."

This time? Piett thought to himself. Had she somehow snuck onto the ship to meet Lord Vader or had she disobeyed his command to leave? Why hadn't Lord Vader killed her yet? 

"Yes, my lord. Follow me ma'am." Piett addressed her as politely as he could. It was better to address her kindly and for her to be a nobody then for him to be rude or commanding, and for the girl to have been someone important to Lord Vader. 

"I could walk there myself, y'know." The woman said as she stepped out of the sphere.

An outer rim accent then. Piett had gotten rid of his after being in the navy for a year or so. It made him appear more professional and trustworthy. The admiral assumed this meant the woman either hasn't been living in core or mid rim worlds or never bothered to get rid of it.

Vader didn't respond to her, but she appeared to get the message from his general body language. She quickly followed him through the door, and they began their walk to Vader's personal hanger.

Piett couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of his eye. She was quite short compared to him, and by no means was Piett a tall man. He had just barely passed the height requirements when he first joined the imperial navy. He estimated that she must have barley been above five feet tall then. 

At first he had thought she was one of the bounty hunters tasked with finding the rebel pilot that had destroyed the Death Star, but she had not been on the list of bounty hunters assigned to the task. It was also unusual for his commander to have a disagreement with someone and for no one be force choked. The glare the woman had been giving Vader earlier made him think that they might have been equals of some sort, or at the very least Lord Vader could not kill her yet.

In the officers lounge Piett had heard many rumors from time to time. Maybe she was one of the concubines the men had talked about. But Piett didn't think that she was dressed well enough for that. There was no way a concubine for a man as powerful as Darth Vader would have been dressed as if they were a smuggler from some nondescript outer rim world. 

So what exactly was she to him? 

"Have something to say to me?" The woman spoke to him. 

"No ma'am."

"Hmmmmm..." The dark haired woman most assuredly did not believe him "You can say what your thinking. Feel free to, uh, speak freely or whatever the saying is."

"I hope this isn't an intrusion of your privacy." The admiral hoped he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. "Are you- are you with Lord Vader?"

"Not in the way you're thinkin." The woman smiled at him. "But I wouldn't mind it."

The admiral did not respond to that. He was not exactly sure what to say. 

Piett and the mysterious woman entered the Sith Lord's hanger-bay.

The ship that she had walked to was heavily modified with scrap pieces of other ships. Piett was starting to think of her more or a bounty hunter then.

"Bye!" She waved to him from the ships ramp.

"Oh dear, look who decided to come back." A robotic voice called from inside the ship. 

The admiral could not see what type of droid had spoken. He assumed from the type of voice and speech pattern it was a protocol droid. 

"Oh what? Did you miss me?" The woman said as she walked further into the ship.

The ramp closed and he couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

Piett watched the ship take off, leave the hangar bay and then enter hyperspace to an unknown destination.

What a strange encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written like 10 fanfics but this is the only one I've published so far. Mostly because I feel like there are a lack of fic's with Aphra


End file.
